The Thoughts of Molly Weasley
by HogwartsAdoptedSon00
Summary: Molly observes a few things about the people around her.


Observations of Molly Weasley

To any untrained, non-motherly person, the Burrow looked as normal as any other home in the tiny village of Ottery St. Catchpole. But with her sharp eyes and unfailing motherly instinct, Molly always picked up on things that would've otherwise gone unnoticed in the Burrow. She knew them, from the soles of their feet to every red strand of hair on their heads. Without prying, she knew the secrets that they tried so foolishly to hide.

Take Arthur for example. He'd recently taken a higher-paying job in the Auror Office and though it put the family in a better position, she knew he was miserable. He came home every day with a new, exciting story but the same sparkle in his eye that had been there when he spoke of his old job in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts was not there. Sure, she could now afford new dress robes and the children got new books instead of hand-me down ones, but to Molly it hadn't been worth his happiness. But she wouldn't dare bring it up. Oh no, especially when he'd done it for them.

Bill was an entirely different story altogether. She had no idea why her oldest son felt like he had to walk on egg shells around her when it came to Fleur. Sure, a few months ago she would've preferred Tonks over Fleur, but what she preferred when it came to her son's love life didn't really matter, did it? Fleur made Bill happy and it was so obvious that she felt bad for holding something as petty as "the fact that she wasn't Tonks" against her.

Percy, Percy, Percy…when would he learn? He had obviously wanted to come back home but had far too much pride to allow him to do so. She hadn't told anyone but just a few weeks after he left home, he came by in the early hours of the morning and the two had a long chat about the argument that had transpired between him and Arthur. Though he was too proud to admit to it, Molly could see that he was deeply regretful of what he'd said to Arthur. She only hoped that he'd come to see sense. After all, he could always get another job but his family wouldn't wait forever.

It was always her dream for all of her sons to go to work at the Ministry, just like Arthur. But with one being a curse breaker and a dragon lover, it started a trend, so to speak. She knew Fred and George could never work at the Ministry. They loved being pranksters and spreading that love of laughter to everyone. So when they came to her with a new idea, wanting to get a second opinion on it, she scolded them for not taking up a serious career. Eventually, they stopped coming to her at all. Now they took to working on their new inventions in their room and barely spoke a word to Molly, for fear of being yelled at again. Little did they know, she'd love them whether they decided to push the Honeydukes Trolley on the Hogwarts Express or be the greatest jokers that Wizarding Britain has ever seen.

Ron, her baby boy. He'd always wanted to be a hero and sometimes she felt like cursing Harry into the next millennium for taking Ron with him on all these crazy, suicide missions but at the same time, she wanted to thank him for making Ron see that he was more than the sixth child. He was special and he was strong. She just wished he'd stop being so dense when it came to Hermione. The two obviously liked each other. It had been obvious from the middle of third year and at times, she wondered if there has ever been a thicker person than Ron to grace the halls of Hogwarts. It had been so obvious and then he started owling that little wretch the summer after fifth year. _Lavender Brown, _her name was and to be honest, she had less brains than Grawp on a bad day. How Ron could think that she was better than Hermione, Molly would never know.

The raven and the Weasel, as Bill called the two. Harry and Ginny were never really meant to be together. They kind of just happened. But as the old muggle saying goes "Every thing happens for a reason" and to Molly, it couldn't be truer. Ginny was exactly what Harry needed and vice versa. Though Molly had to tell Bill and Charlie off every time they started questioning the poor lad, everyone knew Harry was a good guy. It was just that Harry himself didn't know it and even when you told him he was, he was far too humble to accept it. In fact, Molly hadn't seen two people more meant for each other since Lily and James.

It was maddening, the way they played their games, trying to hide stuff from her. Who did they think she was, Captain Oblivious? For heaven's sake, she was Molly Weasley and if they didn't get it together soon…she'd have to hex them all.


End file.
